"This international AIDS research training program has India as its major country of focus and Rwanda and Bangladesh as minor countries. Our goal is research capacity-building in these countries in the areas of HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis and fungal pathogens of AIDS. To this end, we propose to train scientists from these countries in critical biomedical, epidemiological and behavioral research methodologies. Accessory training in blood safety and clinical research is also provided. Our training models include short, medium and long- term training.[unreadable] [unreadable] Our research training program will place special emphases on the following specific scientific areas. Molecular and virological characterization of local subtypes of HIV to help understand the region-specific nuances in pathogenesis and to help devise cross-clade vaccines and antivirals; Molecular basis of differential incidence of HIV associated dementia in the focus countries; Developing AIDS prevention methods involving behavioral modification using culture- and language-specific methods and the evaluation of their efficacy; Epidemiological studies on knowledge and attitudes of women to HAART; Development of diagnostics for regional strains of C. neoformans and Candida sp.; Molecular biology and pathogenesis of fungal opportunistic pathogens of AIDS that are unique to the countries of interest; Rapid, inexpensive phage-based detection methods for M. tuberculosis and genetic approaches to study the role of M. tuberculosis genes.[unreadable] [unreadable] A critical feature of our training program is in-country training in epidemiological methods of research, methods for behavioral modification and basic virological and immunological approaches to AIDS research. An important element of our training plan is ensuring the return of the trainees to their home countries by training graduate students in mid-stream which ensures their return and sharing of expertise, selecting long- term trainees with prior permanent positions as well as assisting them find positions in biomedical research organizations as well as via advanced in-country research project support for eligible individuals. [unreadable] "[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]